


Eda and the Pines Boys

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Breasts, Brother/Brother Incest, Bukkake, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Creampie, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, GILF, Gay Sex, Girls Kissing, Groping, Impregnation, Incest, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Old Age, Older Characters, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Spitroasting, Stancest - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Eda has a threesome with Stan and Ford
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Ford Pines, Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne/Ford Pines, Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne/Stan Pines, Eda Clawthorne/Stan Pines, Eda Clawthorne/Stan Pines/Ford Pines, Ford Pines/Stan Pines, Lilith Clawthorne/Ford Pines, Lilith Clawthorne/Stan Pines, Lilith Clawthorne/Stan Pines/Ford Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

The owl house was a symphony of old people moans. In front of Eda was Stanford Pines, his cock filling her pussy. Behind her was Stanley ramming his penis up her lubed up ass hole. Eda loved going to town on a pair of hot twins. All involved had long since stopped cared about shaving and all had copious amount of body hair. All various stages of grey/white. Stan’s hands reached around and grouped her breasts, which in Eda’s opinion had the perfect amount of sag. 

Ford’s twelve fingers where placed on her hips. Eda hated to lose but she came first her walls spasming around Ford’s cock while Stan’s hips slammed into her buttcheeks. 

“Wait!” She told the twins. “I want it on me.” 

With some difficulty, the elder Pines twins got up as the witch laid on her back. “Could you guys stroke each other?” Eda asked with a slight blush in her cheeks. 

Stan and ford gave each other a look. “Well. it’s not normally something we do..” Ford began. 

“But anything for a lovely lady.” Stan finished. 

The witch watched as each twin reached over her and grasped each other’s erection. The Stan twins jacked each other over the owl lady. 

‘This is another one of the bucket list.’ Eda thought to herself. It was Ford who came first, fired ropes of his seed across her chest. After Ford’s third load, Stan let go his softening cock, making it easier for Ford to finish him. 

Ford aimed his brother cock at Eda’s face, which was soon covered with with Stan’s jizz. Eda felt the semen roll across her skin. She was so lucky. Human cum was perfect for all kind of potions.


	2. Now  with Lilith

Eda runs her finger over her wet slit as she watched the twins spit roast her sister. Lilith was on her hands and knees nude as the day she was born. Ford’s long thick cock furiously fucked Lilith’s face while Stan’s just as impressive member penetrated her lower lips. 

Lilith’s drool dripped down her face onto her chin and Ford’s balls sack as it slapped her. Unlike Eda, Lilith’s was more well groom. She still had pubic hair, just much more trimmed. It was still her natural orange instead of the midnight blue she dyed the rest of her hair. 

When Stan started spanking Lilith, Eda pushed her fingers into her pussy. She could tell from experience that her sister was near her limit. Lilith let out a muffled scream as her body shook from her orgasm. 

The Pines twins continued regardless, picking up speed. Eda started furiously work her own clit, bringing her closer and closer her her own. The twins where close too. Stan came first this time, pulling out and painting Lilith’s backside with his seed. 

Lilith held on to Ford’s legs as he continued railing her face, tears pouring down her face. Ford freed himself, giving Lilith an eyeful of cum as a result. Eda surrendered her body and she came hard, staining the bed sheets with her ejaculate. More wonderful cum for her potions.


	3. Comparing twins

Eda sat on the bed, still naked and sticky as her sister. She was sipping a glass of blood wine. “So who did you prefer?” 

Lilith took a moment to gather her thoughts. “Ford was differently bigger.” 

Eda nodded in agreement. Neither of the Stan twins were lacking in the endowment department, the Ford’s definitely had the longer and thicker cock. 

“Stan was way more wild.” Eda replied. 

“Blegh, you say that like it was a good thing.” 

“What’s wrong Lilly? If you gotta problem with wild sex, are you gonna stop fucking me?” Eda groped her sister’s breast and shoved her tongue down her sister’s throat. 

Lilith kissed her back. “Next time, we gotta get them to fuck each other.” 

“Oh definitely.”


	4. Chapter 4

Lilith sucked Ford’s cock while Eda tongued his ass. he was surprised with how long the witches' tongue was and how far she could go up his ass. She came, feeding Lilith his seed. 

The sisters turned their attention to Stan. Pushing him on his back Eda took his cock up her pussy while Lilith sat on his face. Eda rode him until he pumped his cum into her womb while Stan’s tongue work brought Lilith to orgasm


	5. Cum Sharing

Have collected enough semen for the night, so Eda decided it was time for some for some fun. Eda took Stan while Lilith attended to Ford. Eda took Stan’s whole cock in her mouth while massaging his balls, while Lilith ran her tongue’s on the underneath of his penis. 

The twins came, filling the witches mouths with there seed. Mouths full of cum. The sisters kissed, pushing the cum of their lovers into each others mouths. Stan and Ford where mindlessly jacking it to the sight. 

Cum drooled out of their mouths as their tongues wrestled. Eda went for her sisters pussy but stopped inches from her bush. 

The Clawthorne sisters turn to the twins. “Well boys, if you want us to entertain you. You gotta entertain us.”


	6. The pines twins finally do it

“So, ah, which one of us is gonna be the you know.” 

“No need to panic Stanley, it’s just something to entertain our lovely lady friends.” 

“But which one of us..”

Eda cut of the five fingered twin. “Oh for the love of... Eeny, Meeny, Miny Moe, you” She pointed at Stan. “You’re bottom. You big baby.” Eda walked back to the couch with her sister, both were nude. “We gave you a show, now we want one.”

“Okay fine geez.” Stan rolled over onto his stomach. 

His brother hovered over him, his erect cock closing to Stan’s ass. “Here I go.” 

The Clawthrone sisters cheered as Ford penetrated his brother. 

“That’s right!” 

“Take it nice and slow.” 

“Ah, sixer!” Stan grunted at his brother fucking him. His hips rolled back, moving with Ford.

Meanwhile Eda had reached over and began masturbating her older sister. Lilith responded in kind. 

“Stanly I’m...” 

“I-it’s okay Ford. m-me too.” 

Ford came. filling Stan’s ass with his seed, as Stan came too. His cum sandwiched between his stomach and the bed. Ford held Stan as he came down. Stan shifted himself to look his twin in his eyes. The two kissed. 

The Clawthrone sisters came to the sight.


	7. A Very Pregnant Pause

“Really Stanley, how could you be so careless.” 

“Me? Really poindexter, I don’t remember seeing a condom on your dong either!” 

As the Pines boys argued, very pregnant Eda and Lilith sat on the couch. Eda’s eyes rolled. “Guys it really doesn’t matter whose baby is whose. What matters each of you is paying child support for the both of us.” 

“But..”

“No buts. Except for me and Lilith’s as we have some hot pregnant sex, only us.”


End file.
